Macchina Divina
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40946 |no = 1653 |element = Tuono |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 4 |description = Uno degli Dei Sigillati evocati dall’Imperatore Sacro in un lontano passato. Sebbene le sue origini non siano chiare, si dice che protesse il mondo tecnologico di Bectas dopo essere stato evocato. Vanta delle prestazioni fisiche che superano di gran lunga gli altri automi meccanici di Bectas, e sembra che fosse una forza inarrestabile in quel mondo. Tuttavia, sappiamo che fu vittima di una sorta di contaminazione che lo portò a opporsi e interferire con gli Evocatori che si avventurarono nel mondo di Bectas. |summon = Direttiva ricevuta. Ripresa dei parametri di attività iniziali. Obiettivo: stabilizzazione del mondo. |fusion = Versione scocca aggiornata. Pulizia dei dati superflui completata. Aggiornamenti prestazioni confermati. |evolution = |hp_base = 5165 |atk_base = 2079 |def_base = 2060 |rec_base = 1959 |hp_lord = 7355 |atk_lord = 2814 |def_lord = 2791 |rec_lord = 2644 |hp_anima = 8247 |rec_anima = 2406 |atk_breaker = 3052 |def_breaker = 2553 |def_guardian = 3029 |atk_guardian = 2574 |hp_oracle = 7295 |rec_oracle = 3001 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |ccant = 36 |ls = Ordine Meccanico |lsdescription = +50% DIF, PS massimi; impedisce gli effetti Ignora DIF; considerevole aumento barra BB a ogni turno; probabile Scintilla critica per 2 turni quando i CB raccolti superano una certa quantità |lsnote = Fills 5 BC & 10% chance of Sparks dealing 50% extra damage after collecting 10 BC |lseffect =* * |bb = Spostamento Reattivo B3 |bbdescription = Combo di 32 ATT di tuono su tutti i nemici; notevole aumento DIF relativa ad ATT per 3 turni; considerevole aumento efficacia CB per 3 turni; considerevole aumento ATT, DIF e REC delle creature di tuono per 3 turni; notevole aumento barra BB per 3 turni |bbnote = 70% Atk to Def, 30% BB fill rate, 100% parameter boost to Thunder types & fills 6 BC |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 32 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 9 |ccbbt = 32 |bbmultiplier = 380 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Esecutore |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 38 ATT tuono sui nemici; considerevole aumento barra BB; aumento ATT relativo a DIF x3 turni; probabile Scintilla critica x3 turni; considerevole aumento ATT, DIF, REC unità tuono x3 turni; danni subiti aumentano barra BB x3 turni |sbbnote = Fills 6 BC instantly, 70% Def to Atk, 20% chance of Sparks dealing 50% extra damage, 100% parameter boost to Thunder types & fills 3~6 BC when attacked |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 38 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 21 |ccsbbt = 38 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |sbb_hpscale = |ubb = Fase Alfa |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 41 ATT tuono sui nemici; enorme aumento ATT relativo a DIF e DIF relativa ad ATT x3 turni; probabile potente Scintilla critica x3 turni; notevole aumento ATT, DIF, REC creature di tuono x3 turni; enorme aumento barra BB x3 turni |ubbnote = 200% Def to Atk, 200% Def to Atk, 50% chance of Sparks dealing 100% extra damage, 180% parameter boost to Thunder types & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 41 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 41 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Asse del Sigillo della Macchina |esdescription = Leggero aumento ATT, DIF quando la barra BB è superiore al 50%; aumenta la barra BB a ogni turno; aumenta il valore massimo di ATT da 99.999 a 130.000 |esnote = 30% Atk/Def & fills 3 BC |bb1 =* * * * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * * * |sbb1 = * * * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * * * * |evointo = 40947 |evomats1 = 40334 |evomats2 = 40334 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 40133 |evomats5 = 40133 |evomats6 = 60144 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 60224 |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |rare = 1 |notes = *Macchina Divina è la prima 7★ capace di spezzare il limite del cap ATT, oltre a Fenice Divina e Lupo Divino |addcat = Dei Sigillati |addcatname = Becstain 7 }}